


So Pretty it Should be Illegal

by kitten_michael



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cop!AU, Cop!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: Later that night when you and Steve were back at the station, filing paper work for a lady you'd brought in for possesion, you hear an all too familiar voice cursing from the doorway. Your head snaps in that direction and your eyes go wide as saucers when you see Bucky being brought in in hand cuffs."Bucky? What the hell happened?" You yell looking at Clint who was bringing him in."Y/n, I'm so sorry."





	So Pretty it Should be Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> This is for wehaveabucky on tumblrs writing challenge! This is part one, and my prompt was: CopAU – I’m not a criminal. If anything, you’re breaking the law for being so damn criminally attractive 
> 
> I've loved writing this so far, can't wait to finish! Requests are open on my writing blog:  
> Djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

"Dispatch to base, I am in pursuit of the assailant! I repeat I am in pursuit! Requesting back up at main and cherry!" You yell into you walkie, you were running down a long alley after a low life you and your partner had caught in the midst of mugging an older woman who looked like she was lost in the wrong part of town. When you busted in he had shot at both of you before running off. Thankfully the bullet had only grazed your arm so you weren't injured, but you weren't gonna let this guy go. You see the guy run out into traffic at the end of the alley but he doesn't get much farther than that, a car hitting him as soon as he was out in the street which takes him down to the ground. Thankfully traffic has halted and you run out into the road cuffing the guy while you read him his Miranda rights, you make him get up and just in time you see your partner pull up in the cruiser.

"Talk about perfect timing, Rogers." You say shoving the perp in the back, your breathing evening out once you've gotten in. "Is that lady gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, back up took her to the station to give a statement, I'll make sure she gets home safe once were back there." He says driving to the station downtown.

\----

You let out a deep sigh as you sit down on the barstool your shoulders sagging as you finally relax for the first time all day. You loved your job, but it could easily drain the life out of you, not to mention that you couldn't tell many people outside of your family what you did, telling people you were a cop tended to rub people the wrong way.

"Long day, doll?" A deep voice asks from a few seats down, the accent is a little hard to pin down, but its incredibly charming.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it." You chuckle turning to look at the man, taken aback by just how attractive this guy actually is. He had long dark brown hair, part of it thrown up into a bun, a bit of stubble grown out on his sharp jaw line, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue you'd ever seen, they were like the sky on a clear day.

"Why don't I buy you a drink and you tell me all about it?"

"Hmm, well only if you tell me your name first." You say with a hint of a smirk.

"The names Bucky, and yours gorgeous?"

"I'm y/n." You say trying your hardest not to stare at his very pink, very soft looking lips. To say that it'd been a while since you were with someone would be an understatement and well you didn't wanna come off as desperate but you were kind of hoping to go home with this guy.

"Well y/n, what are you drinking?"

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks."

He looks a bit shocked, but he orders the drink for you after calling the bartender over. While he's turned away from you you take the time to admire some of his other physical attributes. He was certainly easy on the eyes. His shoulders broad and he appeared to be quite muscular but not in an intimidating way, more like an 'I'll protect to, and keep you safe' kind of way. Or maybe you were just romanticising him a little bit from the lack of attention you'd received in the last year.

He turns back to hand you the drink and he catches you staring. A proud smirk curves up the left side of his mouth and he winks holding the scotch out to you. Your cheeks flood with heat and you feel flustered taking the drink and shooting the whole thing back.

"Did you like what you saw, sugar?" He hums his voice seeming more gravelly and it sends heat straight between your thighs. You bite your bottom lip and squirm in your seat to try and get comfortable again.

"Y-yeah, I did, although I still haven't gotten a good look at your ass." You say trying to sound more confident than you feel, theres a smirk on your lips but he could see it in your eyes you were nervous and a little embarrassed for being caught.

"Oh well that costs a little extra sweetheart." He chuckles sipping his drink. He orders you another drink and it doesn't take long for you to start opening up about yourself, and after a few drinks you'd forgotten all about your rule of not talking about being a cop. You don't notice the split second that Bucky tenses in his seat until he puts on a face of what seemed to be genuine interest and you went into telling him some of the crazy stories from the job. The two of you were leaning in so close to each other now, one of your arms resting on the bar listening to him talk about shenanigans him and his friends got up to a few weeks ago and you're laughing probably a little louder than you should but if you remembered any of this the next day you'd just blame it on the alcohol.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asks when his story is done. He was looking at you with a look you could only describe as bedroom eyes and it sends pin-pricks of heat all over your body.

"Y-yeah, lets go." You stutter getting probably a little too excited for what he might have in store for you. He pulls out his wallet paying for the tab before wrapping an arm around your waist walking the two of you out of the bar. He leads you to a motorcycle parked down the block and he only had one helmet so he gives it to you.

"Have you ever been on one?"

"Um yeah, but its been years." You say getting on behind him your arms going around his waist.

\-----

"Oooh fuck, Bucky!" You cry out gripping the sheets tightly, your back arching against his face thats buried between your thighs. His tongue is lapping at your cunt like its his job, both hands gripping your thighs firmly to keep you spread open for him. His metal hand was cooler against your hot skin than the other, but you were used to that by now.

The night you met he'd brought you back here the two of you unable to keep your hands off of each other. Your lips meeting in a lust filled kiss as soon as the door had closed behind the two of you. He somehow lead the way to his room without breaking the kiss and once you were both naked you had very much noticed what you hadn't back at the bar. He had a metal arm, unlike anything you'd ever seen before and he paused seeing where your eyes had landed. He explained that he'd been born without an arm and for years he lived with the typical prosthetics but he'd done one of those experimental medical studies a few years ago and that had been the result.

All of that was two months ago though, you and Bucky regularly seeing each other after what you'd thought was going to be a one night stand. The morning after, you'd woken up to the smell of bacon and other breakfast foods which had come as a shock to you, and since then you'd gone on so many dates you'd lost count, spending most nights at his place.

"You're so sweet, doll." He hums licking his lips before sucking your clit back into his mouth, the stubble on his jaw scratching your inner thighs making you shudder in pleasure. "If you're gonna grip something though, it should be my hair, darling."

You move your hands from the sheets and into his hair, and you can feel him smirk cockily against your soaking wet lips and you let out a whimper bucking and grinding your hips upwards. You feel your walls stretch around two of his fingers and a moan bubbles from your chest the pleasure making your toes curl.

"You love it so much when I do this, you're always so eager for it." He keens watching your face as you adjust to the feeling of being so full just from his fingers.

"Buck…" You whimper pathetically thighs trying to close around him the pleasure building in your lower stomach and sending heat crawling up your spine.

"What is it baby girl? Hmm? What d'you need from me?" He croons his voice somehow smooth and silky but still with an edge to it and his fingers curl up inside of you brushing over your gspot.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna come!" You cry out.

"Mm, that's what you need isn't it?" He teases repeating the curled finger motion every time he pumps his fingers into you drawing you closer and closer to the edge.

"Don't hold back kitten, you know I'm not gonna fuck you until you come on my fingers." He growls swirling his tongue around your swollen bud. You tug on his long black locks, the muscles in your stomach tensing as your body prepares to release. The moment is abruptly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing loudly from across the room and you let out a whine.

"Don't worry, doll who ever it is can leave a message or call back later. I'm not finished with you yet." He hums not slowing down for a second, but you're having a hard time not focusing on the sound of the phone ringing. "Keep your eyes on me kitten, I wanna see you come for me."

You whimper and squirm your whole body beginning to shake with pleasure and once the ringing stops your full focus is back on the feeling of Bucky's fingers and mouth drawing pleasure out of you with skilled movements. You beg and moan desperately your voice becoming hoarse from all the pleading and all it takes is him to scrape his teeth over the sensitive little button while his fingers kept up their pace. You saw stars as you came all over his hand and face his tounge slipping between the two fingers still inside of you making your back arch a wanton cry parting your lips. He gives you a few moments to calm down his lips slowly kissing back up your body, just feather light touches that send little aftershocks running up your spine.

"Tha' was so good." You hum fingers running through his hair slowly. He chuckles kissing your inner thighs, slowly pulling his fingers from inside of you.

"I'm glad I could be of service kitten." He giggles and hearing that sound would never get old for you, he was such a brooding guy normally but you brought out this soft side of him that made him giggle.

"I hope that doesn't mean we're done yet?" You say your voice sultry as you lean up to bring your mouth onto his.

"Oh abs-" His ringtone cuts him off again and his body tenses for a moment his face hardening as he looks in the direction of his phone.

"I uh I guess I should probably get that." He groan and you whine but nod your head.

"They've called twice now it must be important." You sigh flopping back against the bed. Bucky takes one look at the caller I.D. and his face falls as he steps out of the room without another word. You pout and pull out your phone seeing that you had a text from your partner, Steve, he had invited you out for drinks an hour ago but you'd been a little too…preoccupied to notice. You felt kind of bad since you hadn't been hanging out with him as much since you started seeing Bucky. Steve wasn't just your partner on duty, he was you best friend and the two of you would hangout almost every weekend. You texted him promising that you'd go out with him the following night, no Bucky, just you and him.

You set your phone down awaiting Steve's response and you're startled to hear that Bucky is yelling quite loudly into the phone in what you could only assume was Russian. You wanted to know what had him so upset. In the two months together you'd never once seen him raise his voice except maybe during a sports game on tv, but that was fairly normal. He came back into the room a few minutes later chest heaving and a look of anger on his face.

"Is everything okay Buck?" Your voice full of concern.

"Doll, I'm sorry to cut things short but I have to go take care of a situation with my cousin, are you okay staying here or do you want me to drive you home? I probably won't be back until later tomorrow." He says his entire body softening as soon as he starts talking to you. His expression gone softer as he looked down at you.

"Well if you need to go I can stay here and get a ride from Steve to work in the morning." You see a hint of jealousy flash behind his eyes when you mention Steve and you just giggle kneeling on the bed and making your way closer to Bucky.

"You have no reason to be jealous of him ya know, he's my friend, my partner at work, nothing more. I like you Buck." You say kissing down his jaw quickly before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now go take care of your cousin."

"Thank you darlin', you're the best." He says giving you an apologetic look before quickly throwing on a shirt and shoes, rushing out the front door of his home.

\-----

"So you and this Bucky guy are getting kinda serious, huh?" Steve asks the next night at the bar you frequented. You'd stuck to your promise and gone out with just him.

"I uh, I wouldn't say were getting serious necessarily, I mean I do like him quite a bit, but ya know right now we're just kinda having fun." You say shyly, your bottom lip finding its way between your teeth.

"Babe you spend just about every night at his place now a days, if I wanna see you outsida work I gotta make plans ahead of time, you're really falling for him." Your cheeks flame with heat, your gaze averted down to the table.

"I can't help it, he's just, he's a great guy, he treats me so good Stevie." You gush. "I've never been with someone like him, he's so mature and thoughtful and kind. I mean he works as a currator at the Met! How incredible is that?"

"That's the kinda guy you deserve." He says with a smile on hips lips but you don't notice how it doesn't reach his eyes. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Him and I were gonna grab brunch tomorrow, why don't you join us?" You squeal excitedly.

"I wouldn't wanna intrude on a date, babe." He chuckles rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, no you wouldn't be intruding at all, Stevie. I'll text him right now and let him know." You giggle pulling your phone out of your bag and sending Bucky a quick text.

"Enough about me though, what's new with you? Have you gone out with Sharon from narcotics again?"

"Um, no we didn't really hit it off." He murmurs cheeks turning pink. "She was a little…intense."

"Aww that's too bad. I was hoping it'd work out between you guys." You coo, lips curling down in a frown. "I don't know how someone hasn't snatched you up yet Steve, you're such a great guy. Not to mention you're so damn good looking." You giggle your hand placed onto his bicep, your brain getting a little fuzzy from the drinks you'd had.

"That's very sweet, doll. I think I oughta get you home though, you've had quite a few drinks."

"Oh alllright." You giggle standing up but you were just a little off balance needing to lean on Steve to keep standing. He drives you home and when you get there Bucky is standing in front of your door his face a little worse for wear and you're almost instantly sobered up. You hop out of Steves car rushing up the steps to the porch of your brownstone. Steve isn't too far behind you.

"Bucky baby, what happened?" You coo reaching out to inspect the wounds around his eyes and cheeks without hurting him.

"I was uh on my way home from the market, you know around the corner from my place, and these guys just came outta nowhere, they caught me off gaurd and just started wailing on me, they took my watch and all the money from my wallet. Thought they might take my arm with em too." He says his voice shaky, and strained and that's when you notice he's holding his stomach.

"Y/n he needs a hospital." Steve murmurs lowly and you look up at him nodding in agreement. You notice though that Steve's face has gone pale and he's almost glaring at your boyfriend.

"I don't think a hospital is necessary, I just need to clean up some a these cuts and maybe get an ice pack to cover my whole face." Bucky says with a dry laugh to lighten the mood. "You must be Steve though, y/ns told me so much about you." He says reaching a hand out for Steve to shake but he doesn't return it.

"Sorry you guys are meeting like this I had hoped it would be under much better circumstances, but uh I should probably get Buck inside, I'll call you in the morning and let you know if we're still gonna do brunch." You say smiling sadly up at Steve.

"Its alright, I'll just see you Monday at work." He says turning on his heel and walking back to his car. You frown but pull out your keys unlocking the front door and helping Bucky inside. You walk him into the bathroom having him sit on the edge of the tub.

"I'm gonna go grab you a couple of ice packs and then I'll clean up those cuts." You coo pressing the gentlest kiss to his lips.

"You're so amazing doll." He wheezes his eyes watching you in awe as you exit the bathroom.

"I think we should go to the station and file a report." You say walking back in with a handful of frozen vegetable bags as well as a few actual ice packs.

"I don't think that's really necessary sugar plum." He says softly and you frown kneeling down to get your first aid kit from under the sink.

"Bucky I'm a cop and you think I'm gonna let this go? Not a chance." You huff sitting in front of him now, wetting a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol and bringing it up to the nasty gash on his cheek. He hisses through his teeth his whole body tensing and he curses under his breath in the same foreign language as the other day.

"It's-fuck- it's really not a big deal darlin'." He groans wincing as you rub the cotton pad over the cut again. You drop the subject for now but you were gonna bring it up again in the morning. You continue cleaning him up in silence, helping him take his shirt off so you could examine the bruises on his stomach. A loud gasp falls from your lips when you see the purple, red and blue covering almost his entire mid-section, tears springing to your eyes. His hands cup your face a sympathetic look in his eyes and he pulls you in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry I've got you all worried, doll." He whispers against your lips.

"Baby, you don't need to apologize for getting hurt, this was in no way your fault." You sigh rubbing your nose with his. "C'mon lets get you all set up in my bed with these ice packs, and I'll get you some Tylenol pm, put you right to sleep."

"You're too good to me, kitten." He says as you help him up and into your room, laying him down and strategically placing ice packs over his abdominal muscles where the bruises were the worst and you hand him one to put on his face.

"D'you want me to crash on the couch tonight? I don't wanna like hurt you or anything in the middle of the night." You say coming back with the pain pills and a glass of water for him.

"I'm not gonna put you out of your own bed, besides I don't sleep as well without you next to me." He says sheepishly and your heart melts.

"Stop having the perfect thing to say at all times, like it should be criminal to be as perfect as you Buck." You giggle handing everything to him before sliding into bed beside him.

"I'm far from perfect, but I wanna be for you."

"See that's just too good of a line Buck. You're unreal." You say turning to kiss him soft and slow. "Goodnight handsome"

"Goodnight, dorogoy."(Darling)

\-----

"Can I talk to you about something, y/n, and you won't get like mad at me?" Steve asks, its a Wednesday afternoon a few weeks after Bucky had been attacked and you're both out patroling.

"Uh yeah, what about Steve?"

"I don't think you should see Bucky anymore." He says bracing himself for your reaction.

"What the fuck? Why would you even say that Steve?" You ask pain and anger taking over your tone of voice.

"I actually have a legitimate reason if you'd care to hear me out. I thought I'd recognized him that night I met him outside of your place, he looked really familiar ya know so I uh well I did a little digging and he's got a record. Petty theft, a few minor assaults, I mean is that exactly someone you should be seeing?"

"What is wrong with you Steve? That's like a complete invasion of his and my privacy! And for your information I knew about all of that, it was from when he was a teenager! He isn't anything like that anymore." He looks straight ahead, shoulders tense and a bright red flush has crept up his face.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look out for you."

"That's not your job, I'm capable of taking care of myself." You huff angrily. "What made you think that'd be okay?"

"I-I just I don't know he gives off bad vibes, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"You've met him a total of two times now, once on my doorstep after he was assaulted and another in passing when he brought me lunch the other day, theres no way you could just assume he's a bad guy from that."

"Y/n its our job to read people like that. You of all people should understand, but I'm sorry okay, I won't butt in again." He sighs lips curved down in a frown.

"Is this a jealousy thing? Because I'm spending so much time with him?" You groan.

"Wh-what? No I-why would you ask that? I'm not jealous, I'm just a concerned best friend." He stammers his hands gripping the wheel a bit tighter.

\-----

Later that night when you and Steve were back at the station, filing paper work for a lady you'd brought in for possesion, you hear an all too familiar voice cursing from the doorway. Your head snaps in that direction and your eyes go wide as saucers when you see Bucky being brought in in hand cuffs.

"Bucky? What the hell happened?" You yell looking at Clint who was bringing him in.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry."


End file.
